


Лучшие из лучших

by Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Arrogant Women, F/F, Fencing, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миранда привыкла быть лучшей во всём, и именно это больше всего возбуждает в ней Верити.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшие из лучших

Верити часто ловит на себе восхищённые мужские взгляды — ничего удивительного, она и без того знает цену себе и своей красоте. Однако все приглашения на свидания она вежливо отклоняет с сочувственной улыбкой и твёрдо пересекает попытки просто затащить её в постель. Внимание Верити всегда приковано лишь к одной фигуре, стремительно движущейся по залу. Каждый шаг точно выверен, каждый выпад идеален, каждая защита совершенна, придраться можно разве что к тому, как опасно, неосторожно быстро фехтовальщица переходит от защиты к атаке, но об этом Верити поговорит с ней позже, пока же она просто любуется хищной грацией своей лучшей ученицы, представляя, как перекатываются мышцы под бледной кожей, обтянутой сейчас защитным костюмом.

Миранда единственная не покидает зал, когда занятие заканчивается. Они остаются вдвоём. Верити расстёгивает и помогает снять её костюм, втягивает ноздрями запах её пота, смешанный с лёгким цитрусовым ароматом духов и лавандовыми нотками шампуня.

— Ты слишком открываешься, — замечает она, пока нетерпеливые руки Миранды избавляют её от нагрудника. — Кто-нибудь достаточно быстрый может тебя поймать.

— Они все слишком медлительны, — высокомерно фыркает Миранда, и Верити поражается тому, сколько самоуверенности в этой совсем ещё юной девушке. Но у Миранды есть для этого основания: она действительно лучшая, лучшая во всём, и её руки умело управляются не только с рапирой, но и с более деликатными вещами. Верити рвано выдыхает, когда сильные пальцы, скользнув под бельё, надавливают на клитор, обводят его несколько раз круговыми движениями, а затем двигаются дальше. 

Губы Миранды столь же требовательны, как и она сама, и Верити так и не получает возможности ответить. Они целуются так жадно, словно в первый раз, сталкиваясь зубами, прикусывая губы и тщательно изучая друг друга на вкус, пока пальцы Миранды продолжают двигаться внутри Верити. В какой-то момент той перестаёт хватать воздуха, и она, оторвавшись от губ Миранды, протяжно стонет ей в шею, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу сводящим с ума толчкам.

Миранда никогда не останавливается, пока не доводит начатое до конца. Для неё не существует понятия «не получилось» — никаких оправданий, она должна быть лучшей во всём, всегда достигать поставленной цели; впрочем, одно это возбуждает Верити настолько, что у Миранды просто не остаётся шанса на провал. Ни один мужчина в жизни Верити не был настолько сексуально целеустремлён.

Верити кончает, задыхаясь и цепляясь пальцами за плечи Миранды, благодарно целует её в шею и замирает на несколько долгих мгновений, не выпуская её из себя и всё ещё чувствуя прокатывающиеся по телу отголоски оргазма.

Затем она отстраняется и смотрит на Миранду, на её раскрасневшиеся щёки и сверкающие наслаждением от очередной победы глаза. Она прижимается к её губам и тихо произносит: 

— Теперь моя очередь.

В конце концов, она тоже привыкла быть лучшей во всём.


End file.
